


SJW PROPAGANDA

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Misgendering, Pedophilia, canon sans and fanon sans..., frisksans is dead, im here to kill all the ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sans the anti-shipper :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	SJW PROPAGANDA

**Author's Note:**

> im bored and i want to piss people off  
> i headcanon sans as aroace and autistic like me!! cause i relate to sans a lot  
> and i hate shipping! (:

Sans woke up in his bedroom, like every morning. Although everything around his room looked normal at first glance, something seemed.... off. Looking around his room, he was appalled to find strange stains and dolls. Last time he checked, he wasn't such a creep.

He opened the door of his room and walked out, and now he could hear a soft voice that sounded eerily familiar...

...it was his own voice?

He was disturbed by the things it was saying. It was calling someone "cute" in a flirtatious tone. Sans was becoming very concerned. Last time he checked, he didnt have a twin brother, and he never had any romantic interest in anyone, either. Someone had fucked with the spacetime continuum again, didn't they?

He looked down at the living room from the second floor. There was some kid who he had never seen before, and his weird twin was... was he kissing them?!

Sans teleported downstairs in a flash and pulled the other Sans away from his victim so they were face-to-face. "who the hell are you and why are you... why are you making out with a goddamn child?!"

Sans could see slight differences in the other one's face that was different from his own, now that they were up close. His eyesockets had pinpricks of blue instead of white in the dark voids, and his teeth were somewhat sharper than Sans'. He also appeared to have some kind of ectoplasmic tongue that rolled around sexily.

"this is a human," the other Sans said, winking for no apparent reason, "and she's my girlfriend."

Sans peered at the human. They didn't look like a girl, and somehow he felt like they were just gender neutral.

"what the hell?" Sans asked angrily. "they're a child! i don't know how i got into some alternate timeline where i'm some flirtatious creep, but i do know that i'm an adult and it's pretty morally wrong to date a child."

The other Sans suddenly stopped and then, after a few moments, he broke down crying, gripping the original's sweater and bowing his head down. Sans looked at him confusedly. His shirt was getting wet.

"it's..." the other Sans hiccuped. "it's the fandom. they want me to kiss the human child, and to call them a female. they're possessing me, other sans. i don't know what to do. this is the first time in a while i've had my own control over my actions."

Sans was still confused, but from what he could gather, his counterpart was being possessed by a "fandom" that forced him to creep on and misgender children.

"i'll avenge you, other sans," Sans whispered. "i'll make them pay."

**Author's Note:**

> im not an sjw i promise


End file.
